Meeting the Parents
by MattieWinter
Summary: Gilbert and Matthew are two teens in love. Now Gilbert gets to finally meet ad try to impress the parents but also take his Mattie on a date full of romance, antics, and passion. BoyXBoy, don't like, don't read. PruCan with implied UkXFem!France. Human names used. AU


Alright, this here is a PruCan Rp done between myself and a partner of mine.

This is BoyXBoy so if you don't like, don't read. You've been warned.

Gilbert/Arthur- MattieWinter

Matthew/Francine-said partner who doesn't have a (Aka Rayne)

I've spent the last four hours editing this and it's two in the morning where I am. If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, please let me know. Enjoy.

Hetalia and all characters are belong to their creator.

The Plot of this fanfic is co-owned by MattieWinter and Rayne.

Gilbert- Prussia

Matthew- Canada

Arthur- England

Francine- Fem!France

Alfred- America

West- Germany

* * *

It was hot, or well, he was hot. But not in his usual conceded way. Gilbert Beilschmidt, The Awesome Gilbert, was more nervous and embarrassed than he'd ever been in his entire seventeen years of life. There he sat in his car, a Prussian (though most would call it navy, it would always be Prussian) blue, used, 2008 Audi A8. This would be the first official date that he and Matthew Williams were going on. And he was about to meet... the parents.

Matthew had gotten ready in his room he put his best sweat shirt on, hiding his old scars on his arms he had put on himself because of bullying. He pulled on nice jeans and combed his hair. Matthew smiled at his reflection. He had told his parents when he was quite that he was gay and at sixteen, he had his loving boyfriend. He smiled softly and put his little 'awesome' pin on that Gilbert gave him for their one month anniversary. He smiled, he usually looked plain but with that pin he felt that he looked the best he ever had. Now, his parents are going to officially meet his boyfriend.

Gilbert wasn't dressed up or anything, but he certainly wanted to make an impression. Giving himself a last once over and straightening his tie, he grabbed the bouquet of lilies and other various flowers and got out. Walking up the steps of the beige house, he at the last minute that the tie wasn't much him and he pulled it off and folded it. Shoving it in his pocket, he undid the top buttons of his black dress shirt and rang the doorbell once.

Matthew heard the bell and rushed downstairs, "I'll get it dad!" He opened the door and flashed a big smile at Gilbert, "Hey Gilly-bear." He smiled pecking the others lips loving. He'd started calling Gilbert by the nickname after his boyfriend after he started calling him Birdie. He loved their cute nicknames

"Birdie!" Gilbert had gasped, and hugged the boy in front of him. "These are for you. I hope you like them." He released Matthew and offered the flowers to him. "You ready?" Was what he wanted to ask next but Matthew's father had pulled them both inside before he could.

"And you," Arthur said pointy, "must be Mr. Beilschmidt. My son's… boyfriend." He was hesitant about the word. Arthur never liked the idea of Matthew being gay. He saw whatever chance of having grandchildren leave because Alfred was definitely not the type to settle down. He saw a hard life for his quiet boy. One filled with creeps using him and rejection from society.

Matthew smiled at the flowers "Thanks Gil I love them!" he was able to say before his father came, he smiled at him, "Yeah dad, he's Gilbert" he smiled.

Francine, Arthur's wife rushed in, "Ohhoho! He's such a fine boy Mattie!" She looked Gilbert over. When she found out Matthew was gay, she was exited to inspect the boys he dated, not caring that her husband disapproved of it. Matthew's mother checked out the young man's suitor happily, "This one's a keeper Matthew!" She smiled, kissing her son's cheeks. Telling the two boys of the house to do something else where so she could chat with Gilbert to set some lines, mother lines not father lines.

Gilbert rubbed the back of his head. This was all very overwhelming. Sticking out his palm, Arthur took the younger's hand and shook it. "Gilbert," he said, "It's nice to finally met Matthew's father."

Arthur smiled back at him and gripped much harder than he really had too. "I don't like you," he said calmly and softly. "I don't like the idea of my son in relationships with men but I don't like the idea of him being alone forever if this truly isn't a phase. I will hunt you down and ship your ass back to Germany if you so much as unzip your pants before he is eighteen IF, this lasts that long." There was more he wanted to say but his wife cut him off.

Francine stopped her unruly husband's speaking before it got worse, "Now Arthur go finish your tea before it gets cold. We are not wasting tea. Matthew, we made you a cup too so go drink it before you leave please." Matthew nodded kissing Gil's cheek before walking to drink his tea knowing his father was going to give him the talk again, in the kitchen, while they drank their tea.

Francine looked at Gil, "Now listen, I believe you know, or think you know a lot about my little Mattie but you might not so I'll give you the main things to watch for: other men hitting on him, being pushed around or called names, and keep sharp objects away from him if you haven't seen the scars, you might want to see them today so you understand a bit more." In reality Matthews past wasn't the prettiest of sights to see, but it was all life for Matthew. She sighed, "Keep my little boy safe. If you hurt him, I'll call my old friends and they will hang you, cut you're testicles off, and put you in a Russian prison for the rest of your days." She was quiet serious of this for she had done it in the past and would do it again for her little Matthew.

Gilbert gulped. Matthew's father: over protective/slightly homophobic parent that just wants the best. Matthew's mom: a crazy woman the most likely belonged to the French mob that he needed to watch out for. He nodded and gave a yes ma'am.

Arthur followed his son into the kitchen. He wasted no time in his little speech. "Now Mattie, I know you think you're grown, but you're not. You're still a kid and just my baby still. No sex." Arthur was direct and to the point. "He can hold your hand, he can kiss you if he must, but if he so much as tries to take it any farther, then I will have his head and you will never see the light of day as long as you live under my roof. Am I understood?"

Matthew nodded "Yes father." He looked at his dad, "You know I never disobey you. I've always looked up to you and Al since I was little, I just hope Gil's the one he's so sweet. Father, he's always doing nice things for me like bringing me flowers." He gestured to the flowers he had just placed in a vase happily.

Seeing his son smile was something Arthur was rarely blessed with as of recent. He didn't like what was going on. He never would. But the fact his son was happy softened him a little. "Fine well, go on. Your mother should be done by now. Let's get you two off then. Didn't you say that you two were going to a botanical garden today? Those take a while to get around. So get going." Standing, he made his way to his wife.

Francine smiled, hugging her son, "Now you be safe. Matthew, I don't want to pick you up from a hospital, ok?" She smiled, kissing her sons cheeks.

Matthew smiled, "Of course Mom." He hugged, and then smiled at Gilbert, "Let's go Gil!" He took Gilbert's hand smiling, happily.

Being pulled around by Matthew was a beautiful surprise. The boy was small but he was strong. He waved back to the parents and smiled his wolfish grin. "It was nice meeting you two!" They both got in the car and Gilbert began to drive. Once around the corner, he let his breath. "Hey Birdie, that was probably one of the scariest things that has ever happened to me."

Matthew smiled, "Well my parents are a bit over protective." He held the others hand smiling lightly. Matthew looked at his boyfriend with adoring eyes, "I can't wait until I get my permit so I can drive to your house." He smiled at him happily.

"It's kind of cute you know?" Pulling to a stop, Gilbert pecked the other's nose before the light turned green and they were off again. "I've got some awesome stuff planned for the day. You're going to love it."

He smiled, "Really Gilly-bear? You mean it?" He asked holding the others hand happily. "Let me guess, my mom said. She would get friends of hers and hunt you down, cut your balls off, and throw you into a Russian prison?"

Gilbert laughed. "Yeah, something to that effect. She wouldn't happen to be a part of the French Mob would she?" Of course it was only a joke but he had to make sure. And why did everyone want to castrate him today? Even his own brother, Ludwig, threatened to if he hurt Matthew. Seriously, he needed to work on his trust with others issue.

Matthew nodded and smiled, "No, she's not, but she was in a gang when she was a teen." He smiled and looked out the window happily thinking of the plans the other had for the day. He looked at the clear, blue sky.

"A gang, interesting." So the woman most likely had some connections. At least one of her old gang buddies probably ran a mob somewhere.

Matthew smiled, "Don't tell a soul though! If my brother found out he would join a gang thinking it's ok!" He said quiet panicky, not liking how he just blabbed one of his mother's biggest secrets.

"Right, right. Sure thing." It didn't take much longer before he pulled into the parking lot for the garden. It was a huge area filled with different scenery and buildings from all over the world. It would be perfect. Getting out the car he rushed over to Matthew's side and helped him out. Then, he went to the trunk. Opening it with a click, he unbuttoned the starchy shirt, worn only to make a good impression and threw on his spare. It was black and white with a little yellow chick hand sewn onto the bottom.

Matthew smiled at the other, "I think if you'd kept your tie on, my father wouldn't have said he hated you." He pointed at the tie now hanging from the others pocket. "He likes the men when they wear ties." Matthew smiled but cuddled up to his boyfriend smiling as they walked into the garden. Matthew loved the smells.

"Yeah but they're overrated and have you ever seen me as the tie type of guy?" With the picnic basket from the trunk slung over his arm, Gilbert paid the admission fee and brought them both inside. "So where do you want to do first? Cactus viewing? The lily pond? I'll follow you anywhere. But we go to the Maple Garden last, Deal?"

"Nah, I guess not," he smiled softly, walking and looking at the map for what they would do. "Let's go to German side of the garden. I love the German flowers."

"Sure, let's go." Gilbert grabbed the other's hand and gave a chaste kiss on his lips much to the audible disapproval of the bunch of old ladies sitting on the bench before them.

Matthew smiled as he was walked, no more like dragged, towards the German garden. He smiled going right to the older flowers that read, "The National flower of Prussia and Germany". Matthew smelled it. The Cornflower was so sweet and perfect!

"Awesome," was all Gilbert could answer with, because it was. He pulled Matthew by the hand, "Come on. I've got something to show you. It should be around here somewhere!"

"Ok" he held the others hand and walked with him.

It wasn't long before Prussia found what he was looking for. "Birdie, see that little white bunch of flowers?"

"Yeah," he walked over to them grinning, "they smell so good!"

"Watch this," making sure no one was around, Gilbert quickly leaned forward and plucked a flower off the plant. "You're not really supposed to do that because it can cause the plant to die, but this is for you. The boys where I lived in Germany would go up mountains and bring back Edelweiss for their girlfriends." He handed the flower to the male and kissed his cheek.

Matthew blushed and took the flower putting it in his pocket.

"Hey, I heard they have fish in a lily pond somewhere about a five minuet walk down that path," Gilbert suggested, pointing to a stone walkway that weaved through large and tropical looking trees before disappearing into darkness.

Matthew nodded, "Sure let's go."

Under the jungle leaves, the temperature seemed to drop drastically, though it was still warm. Suddenly, Gilbert had a brilliant idea. "Hey Mattie, did you know that at any moment, someone could walk through here, and not even on the path but through the trees?" A smug smile creeped on to his face. Oh, this was going to be good.

"N-no way, they can't go through the trees can they?" Matthew questioned, holding onto Gil a bit tighter.

The Albino snickered, "Oh yes they can. So that means that at any moment someone could walk in on us."

He tighten his grip on him, "You're lying to me G-Gil"

"Oh really? You know me. If I was, would I do this?" Being forceful, but without hurting the other man, he pushed Matthew up against the closest tree and kissed him. He let one arm snake around the other's waist and play with the flesh, and the other held the blonde's head.

Matthew blushed and kissed back. He held onto the others neck, smiling but opened his eyes a bit to look side to side.

Gilbert scoffed and deepened the kiss. Messing with Matthew was one of Gilbert's favorite pass times and this was one of his favorite ways to antagonize his shy boyfriend. Becoming a little more daring, he let his fingers fiddle with the waist of the other's jeans before cupping a butt cheek. It wasn't long after that he needed air and let their lips part.

Matthew blushed and held onto Gil's neck, eeping as the other cupped his butt. He gasped a bit as they broke apart, "You were lying Gil!"

In dramatic shock Gilbert gasped, "I'm hurt! I'm no liar. I just told you that someone _could_ walk in, but if you really want someone to catch you up against a tree, I'm all for that." He pinched the other's face in a playful reprimand.

"Ow! That hurts, stop!" Matthew blushed and tried to push the other off, "I don't want to be caught. I wanna go see the lily pond."

Laughing loudly, Gilbert took his hand and pulled them back on the path, "Yeah yeah, right. I almost got wrapped up in something so less awesome that fish and algae," he said sarcastically. "Let's go."

Matthew giggled, "Well, just remember what my Dad and Mom said," he reminded and walked with him to a pond swimming with koi fish.

Gilbert only blew air, "I know, they told me that I may not, and I'll be explicit, have sex with you. Sex including putting either your or my penis in any of your or my orifices. They didn't say anything about totally groping you and or leaving hickies darker than a lump of coal." Gilbert beamed as mothers tugged their children away from the 'strange and perverted man'.

Matthew apologized to the mothers and looked at Gil, "Behave, I don't want to be kicked out of here like the amusement park."

Oh good times were what flicked through his head, "Okay yeah, maybe trying to make out in a mirror house was a bad idea. Just come one and let's look at the fish."

The blonde smiled and held his hand as they walked over a small bridge to the other side.

When they reached the pond edge, Gilbert set his basket down and flopped onto the ground. Peering over the rocks, he almost had his nose right in the water when a huge koi surfaced and tried to nibble his nose. His reaction was fairly obvious and totally awesome and manly: He screamed like a 'wuss-puss', as he liked to call it, and scrambled back.

Matthew giggled as his boyfriend got scared at the fish. Hugging Gilbert as he landed in his arms, he asked, "Scared?" He smiled and kissed him.

"N-no. The most AWESOME ME is never scared… except maybe of your mother. But that is a different story!"

Matthew giggled, "Just kiss me already."

"All right you dummy," He whispered and pecked him on the lips. This was another on of Gilbert's favorite things to do. Right above antagonizing his boyfriend was kissing his boyfriend. It didn't matter how or where, in the light, soft and sweet, or behind the bleachers at school, making it slow and passionate. It was wonderful.

Matthew loved how Gilbert kissed him. He smiled and cuddled him happily. "What ya' got in the basket?" he asked, snooping a bit by opening the lid.

Gilbert shut the lid before the surprise was ruined. "Nope, I can't let you do that. You just have to wait and see."

"Aw, not even one peek?" he asked puppy dog eyeing the other male.

Gilbert bopped the other on the nose. "Nope. Not even a glance. Come one, we still have plenty to see if we want to get to where we need to be on time!"

He nodded, "Alright, let's go then. I can't wait to find out what's in the basket."

"I know, so I'm going to keep you distracted for as long as I can, and then maybe improvise some." Pushing himself off the ground, he pulled Matthew around the pond more and pointed out rocks and other fountains. He even tried to catch a duck that was waddling by.

Matthew giggled watching his boyfriend chase the duckling around. "Gil, you won't be able to catch it," he said giggling still watching.

"Oh yeah! Watch me!" In his stubborn defiance, Gilbert continued to chase the duck for over a half hour, stumbling here and there as he crouched close to the ground. After falling for the umpteenth time, he finally gave up and sulked back to Matthew with green streaking his silver hair and pants. "Where do you want to go now?"

"Why don't we go to the rose garden?" Matthew asked giggling lightly and held the others hand kissing him, "You chasing after that duckling was cute. You're so stubborn."

"That's why I'm awesome! A grown man chasing a duck can only be pulled off by me!" In truth, Gilbert didn't really have much of an ego, more like a lack of one. But the day Matthew started to notice him; his inflated head was no longer faked but filled in. Looking to the map, they walked hand in hand to possible the most dangerous part of the garden, The Rose Garden.

Matthew loved the smell of the roses and walked to a light blue rose bush, "I love these; best smell and color." He smelled the flowers happily.

"I know. Look! There are white ones over there!" Gilbert pointed off to marble statue just down the path. It was covered in green vines with white protruding blossoms.

"Oh wow." They walked past the roses and smiled happily, smelling them.

Upon closer inspection, Gilbert recognized the statue as the Venus Victrix. Without even turning to Matthew, he stated casually, as if they were talking about pencils or another common object, "You know, one day I would like to go home and see you like that on my couch, in my bed, or even on West's desk, or really anywhere."

He blushed, "Gil my parents would kill me."

"Yeah, which is why it would be nice, because I can't have it… yet. And by it I mean your ass, and by your ass, I mean you, because I love you, all of you. Every single tiny bit of you."

"Oh?" He turned around and hugged Gil, "Even my guts?" He questioned smiling.

"Yes, even your kidneys." Gilbert poked him in the side and ran away.

"Hey!" Matthew ran after him smiling as he chased after his boyfriend playfully

Gilbert ran through the gardens, traveling from the desert to oasis, rainforests, and the Mediterranean. It wasn't until he stopped in front of a grove of trees, the farthest back in the whole garden. He halted immediately and waited to Matthew to catch up with him. "This is it, the Maple Garden. Filled with every species of Maple ever. Do you like it?"

He nodded happily, "Oh Gil! It's so cool!" He turned to Gilbert smiling, "Thank you Gil. Now can I see what's in the basket?"

"Good, I'm glad," Gilbert took Matthew's hand and laced his fingers between the other's. Their hands were so different. Gilbert's felt the soft skin, slim fingers. He knew Matthew was strong, but so fragile at the same time. Like a maple tree. "Come on, I'll show you what's in the basket when we get in deeper." He walked with Matthew into the grove and pointed out several different trees and different shades of red.

Matthew smiled and held the other's strong, tough hands and nodded; looking at the trees as they passed them. He loved the smell and the colors. "Gilly-bear! Look a bunny!" He pointed to a white bunny sitting between two trees.

Gilbert smiled, the rabbit was adorable, "Hey," he whispered so not to scare the rabbit, "did you know that if you stand in a particular spot in this garden at a certain time, the sun, only on particular days, will light up the garden using mirrors?"

"Really?" he asked quietly before leaning into Gilbert he loved how he told him things unlike the others that used him and hurt him, he got on his tiptoes kissing his cheek

"Yeah," he breathed and returned the kiss, "Come on, we got to get to the place or we'll miss it." Pointing to a trail that seemed off the beaten path but was clearly there.

It wasn't much of a walk until they made it to the clearing Gilbert had researched. "Here, we'll have food here and wait." He reached into his basket and pulled out a fold of material which he spread out on the ground and sat on.

Matthew smiled and sat down happily and cuddled up to his boyfriend's side smiling happily, "I love you Gilly-bear."

"I know, which is why I love you. Here, this is what's in the basket," lifting the lid, Gilbert pulled out a plate covered in plastic wrap. But it wasn't just plastic wrap, but yellow cupcakes that looked like they were supposed to be birds but the icing got smeared.

Matthew smiled, "They're so cute Gil. You took time to set this date up, didn't you?" he asked.

Unwrapping a cupcake, he replied with a smile, "Only the best for you," and he swiped a finger across the yellow and poked Matthew's cheek with it.

Matthew smiled being spoiled always made him feel loved he gasped as frosting was on his cheek, "Your making me a mess Gilly!"

"We'll get to cleaning it later, have a cupcake," and passed Matthew a cupcake while painting another swipe across Mattie's cheek.

He giggled and took the others cupcake with a maple leaf, well a sloppy maple leaf, on it.

Taking a bite out of his cupcake, he tasted the ale he used in the batter and was glad that for once, his cooking wasn't shit.

Matthew ate the cupcake he had in little bits and smiled at the taste.

Wolfing down the rest of his pastry, Gilbert scooted closer to his lover before swinging one leg behind him. Wrapping his arms around Matthew's chest, he pulled their bodies together and rested his chin of the other's shoulder.

Mattie smiled and ate his cupcake slowly, still leaning into his boyfriend and looking around the grove, "It's so pretty."

"Yeah, it is. But not as gorgeous as you," and Gilbert licked the small bit of frosting off Matthew's cheek. "It should start any second now." And in that instant, the sun was at the proper angle and shone through a hole in the tree tops. The single ray bounced off a mirror and that light hit and bounced off even more until it hit a pool of water that lit up red because of the glass stones that it held. "This is for you. This is all for you Matthew."

Matthew blushed as his cheek was licked but gasped in aw losing the blush, "For me? Gil you shouldn't have."

Gilbert laughed, "You've got to be kidding me Birdie. You're worth this and even more. You're worth so much more. More than I can ever give you." He pulled their bodies together again and nuzzled the back of Matthew's neck. "I love you and I don't want you to ever forget it."

He smiled happily blushing even more, "Oh Gilly-bear, I'm not worth this much or even more," he said cuddling him happily. Matthew held both of the others hands.

"One day, you'll know. I'll let you know and believe how much you're worth and how much I love you." Ever so gently, Gilbert took the other's chin and bent around Matthew's body to not cause him discomfort, Gilbert kissed him passionately and intimately.

Matthew kissed back slowly turning around and kissing back holding onto the others neck.

He fell back and pulled Matthew down with him. Placing one hand on the small of Mattie's back and the other on his neck, he rolled them over and looked at his beautiful angel. Resting his hips on the other, he supported his upper body with his forearms and went back to kissing the other, occasionally nipping at the other's lips.

Matthew kissed back, closing eyes wrapping his arms around the other's neck to pull him close to his body wanting to he held tightly, "Mmm" he moaned as he clutched Gilbert held a bit tighter to him causing his sweat shirt sleeves to roll up a bit.

Parting for air, because being wrapped up in the moment had caused Gilbert to forget to breathe through his nose, rolled them over once again to bring Matthew on top of him. He held him close, closer than he'd held anyone else and just inhaled his sweet scent. "You know," he mumbled into the other, "If I don't get you home soon, your parents might just kill me."

He cuddled the other happily, "Can't we just lay here a little longer," he asked?

"Of course darling, but for only a little while." Gilbert let his head fall back and closed his eyes. With the loss of sight came the sharpening of his other senses. He felt everything. Every breath and every curve. He felt every twitch of flesh and the hot breath on his neck. It was wonderful.

Mathew closed his eyes and cuddled lose to his boyfriend smiling, "I love you to the moon and back."

"I know you do." Gilbert held him for as long as he could until he decided that he pushed time long enough. "Okay, now we really have to go. Come on, you don't want me to die do you?" Gilbert asked playfully.

"No, I guess we have to go home now huh?" Matthew sighed and got up, stretching a bit; wrist and arms showing scars, deep and light ones but many, many scars.

Despite what other's said about Matthew's scars, he loved them, He though they were beautiful and were lovely color contrast against his skin. However, Gilbert hoped that Matthew never acquired another one ever again because he never wanted Matthew to ever feel the need to do that tom himself ever. "Yes." Packing up, Gilbert took Matthew's hand and walked them both to the entrance of the large gardens and to the car to drive Matthew home.

Matthew felt sleepy and cuddled up to the car door on the ride home he yawned before drifting to sleep he was comfy in his seat and in the car.

Gilbert had to will his eyes off Matthew when he drove. The boy was just too cute! Somehow he managed to get him home. When he pulled up to the curb, he cut the engine and got out. Going to the passenger's door, he opened it and lightly shook him awake. "Hey, we're here. Wake up Mattie."

Matthew slept peacefully in the seat until was shook awake. He glances around and smiled at Gilbert, "Aw, I wish I didn't fall asleep."

"It's fine," he reassured, "I dragged you all over today." He kissed his boyfriend's forehead then walked him to the front door. Before knocking, He leaned in for lone last kiss of the night.

Matthew walked with him and kissed him right as his father opened the door, Matthew didn't see but heard and pulled away blushing.

Arthur just raised a heavy eyebrow and the two boys as they jumped apart. "Well, I see you're back on time," he sighed. It almost sounded like he wished Gilbert was late so he had an excuse to murder him.

Turning red, Gilbert spoke and rubbed the back of his neck, "Hi Mr. Kirkland. I brought Matthew back. We had a good time.

"Yes well I'll ask Matthew all about it. Come inside Matthew."

Taking Matthew's hand, Gilbert made a bold move and kissed each of his checks, "Good bye Matthew. See you later. I love you."

Matthew blushed lightly and smiled, "Yeah see you later love you too!" He smiled and walked in to the house with his father waving bye to Gilbert before the door closed.

**Epilogue**

***Ten Years Later***

Gilbert was eating dinner with Matthew's family that evening. It was a special night for more than one reason. It was exactly ten years since he first met Matthew's parents and he'd been with Matthew ever since. Though Arthur still passed him glares every now and then, he was accepted into the family. His mother enjoyed talking about her wild days with him; he drank with Alfred, and cooked terrible food with Arthur. Matthew and he had even moved in with one another once they both graduated collage. Once they'd all finished their dessert, made by Matthew's mother, Gilbert stood. "I- I have an announcement to make. Will everyone please listen to me?"

Arthur put down his fork and raised his eyebrows knowingly, Francine smiled, and Alfred just shook his head.

Matthew was happy with Gilbert. He loved the time they shared. When Gilbert wanted to make an announcement he looked right at his boyfriend questionably.

Taking his boyfriend's hands in his he began, "Matthew Williams, Birdie, my Birdie. I've known you for a long time now and I've been in love with you for the entire time. I was so happy the day you finally agreed to go out with the Awesome me. We've shared so many great times together. And you know what? I want to spend forever with you. I Love you Matthew, with all my heart, body, mind, and soul and I never want to be without you. I could never be without you." Pulling away one hand, he stuck it in his pocket and got down on one knee. He flipped open a black velvet box with a single silver band inside. "Matthew Williams, will you marry me?"

Matthew smiled at the others words and once he realized what was going on he gasped a bit and watched the other get on one knee. His eyes watered a bit, "Oh Gilbert YES! OUI! YES!" he hugged the other crying of joy and kissed his boyfriend sweetly, pulling away for the ring to be put on his finger.

Gilbert laughed in joy. He slipped the band on Matthew's finger and then pulled out one for himself. He kisses Matthew again. "Matthew, I love you. This is what you're worth. You're worth someone loving you forever with all their heart and never leaving you or hurting you."

Matthew smiled happily and hugged him, "You kept your word gilly-bear" he hugged him kissing him smiling at his family who smiled even Arthur smiled a bit at the happy engaged couple.

The rest of the night proceeded happily. Alfred patted him on the back, Francine slipped him a note that have him permission to "have as much sex and make merry" as they wish. Arthur pulled him aside later on and shook Gilbert's hand.

"You're a good man Gilbert, and I don't think I could be happier about having you as a son in law. I trust you with my baby. Make him happy. You've done good son. You've done good."

Gilbert beamed. "Thank you Mr. Kirkland. I won't let you down."

Later on he rejoined his soon to be husband in the living room before leaving. "Hey, Mattie, what do you say we get going and have some the most awesome love making ever?" Gilbert whispered in his boy- no, fiancé's ear.

Matthew and his brother and mother talked before Gil came back; Matthew blushed when Gilbert spoke to him. "Of course Gil," he whispered back lustfully.

"Awesome," he whispered before shaking the rest of the family's hands goodbye and kissing Matthew. His night was made, Gilbert was happier than he could ever been in his entire life. He could spend the rest of his life with Matthew. He promised himself that he would hold that man every night, that he would kiss him every morning, and that they would be as happy as two people could be. He loved Matthew and nothing in the entire universe would ever change that. He promised himself that, because Matthew Williams was worth that, and so much more.

* * *

Thanks everyone. There should be more works coming from Rayne and I soon as well as some of my own stuff.

~MattieWinter~


End file.
